The present invention relates generally to golf clubs and more specifically to arrangements for providing golf clubs that are aerodynamically stabilized as they are swung through the air to strike a golf ball.
Although golf clubs are continuously being improved to provide golfers better performance and control, certain aspects of golf club designs have room for further improvement. One of the areas in which golf clubs may be further improved is in the area of providing a golf club shaft and head that improve the stability of the shaft and head while the golf club is swung.
In a conventional golf club such as a conventional driver, the head typically has a relatively large, flat striking surface that is the leading surface of the head as the golf club is swung through the air to strike a golf ball. This large, flat striking surface creates an aerodynamic drag that can cause vibrations or twisting oscillations within the golf club shaft. Also, a substantial percentage of the weight of the golf club is typically located in the head of the club. This concentration of the weight in the golf club head may contribute to or amplify the vibrations or twisting oscillations. These vibrations or twisting oscillations can cause the striking surface of the head to be slightly out of proper alignment when the striking surface of the golf club head strikes the golf ball resulting in reduced directional control. The present invention provides an aerodynamically stabilized golf club that stabilizes the golf club shaft and head as the golf club is swung through the air.